Le Refuge
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Depuis 5 ans, Clint Barton travaille dans une association qui accueille les jeunes personnes homosexuelles rejetées par leurs proches. Il y a des larmes, des rires, de la colère, du désespoir... Et Clint fait de son mieux pour aider tout ces jeunes. C'est le rôle du Refuge. ( Warning ! Mutli-CrossOver. Lisez l'intro pour plus de détail !)
1. Introduction

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Cependant, c'est très important que vous le lisiez jusqu'au bout ! Au moins la partie en gras.

 **Cette histoire est très, très largement inspirée du travail d'un réelle association, le Refuge.**

 **"Le Refuge** **est une association française** **fondée en 2003** **et dont la vocation est d'offrir un hébergement temporaire et de soutenir les jeunes homosexuels majeurs victimes d'homophobie** **et de transphobie, notamment dans le cadre de leur propre cellule familiale** **"** **.** ** _Wikipedia_**

 **Le Refuge, se sont surtout des gens qui donne de leurs temps pour soutenir des jeunes que se sont fait jeter et qui sont dans un état physique et mental parfois déplorable. Ce sont, pour moi, de vrais héros et j'ai un immense respect pour leur travail, ainsi que pour toutes las association de lutte contre l'homophobie.**

 **Maintenant, je m'adresse à ceux qui en sont victimes. Ne gardez pas le silence, surtout, parlez de ce que vous vivez. A vos parents, à vos amis, à votre médecin, ou à l'une de ses association, qui sont spécialement là pour répondre à vos question, vous rassurer et vous soutenir, peu importe quelle est votre orientation ou identité sexuelle. Ceci s'adresse aussi aux parents, aux amis, aux enfants de personnes homosexuelles. Ses personnes sont aussi là pour répondre à vos question. Si dessous, les coordonnées de certaines de ses associations. N'hésitez pas, si vous habitez à l'étranger, à me laisser les coordonnées des associations de vos pays. ( Je sais que j'ai des lecteurs belges et suisses, par exemple.)**

 **Coordonnées du Refuge :**

 **Ligne téléphonique 24/24 et 7/7 : 0631596950**

* * *

 **Ceci concerne l'histoire ! Lisez-là si vous ne voulez pas être perdu.**

"Le Refuge" va être un multi-cross over avec plein de fandoms différents.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est mon histoire et que je fait ce que je veut.

Non, plus sérieusement, Northem à parfaitement résumé pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix : " Ce serait intéressant, c'est comme dans la vie : le perso central (toi) les persos secondaires (les amis) et les incorporés( les personnes que tu ne rencontre qu'une ou deux fois dans ta vie)"

Allez lire Northem. Elle est intelligente 8)

Le fandom de base sera Avenger. Cependant vous allez croiser également beaucoup de personnages issus de la série Supernatural et du livre Harry Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je rédige mes histoires de façon à ce qu'il n'y ai aucun spoil, et vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre les personnages pour lire l'histoire. Après, si vous n'aimez pas ça, et bien, dommage !

Ah oui, et c'est idiot de le préciser, amis cette historie comportera bien évidement des histoires d'amour homosexuelles... Mais si vous êtes homophobe, bah je sais pas vraiment ce que vous faites ici.

Bon ! Je pense que c'est tout. Sur ce. Bonne lecture !

Ray, pour vous servir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Mais il va nous laisser lire ou pas ?**

 **( Oui oui, promis, juste un petit truc encore xD)**

 **Je croit que c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit dans toutes mes histoires réunies (pour le moment). C'est un peu un épisode filler, si vous voulez. On ne connait pas encore tout lespersonnages, mais ça va venir... Hey, petit jeux ! Vous saurez retrouvez les fandoms éparpillés dans ce chapire ? (XD)**

 **Allez, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

 _« … sont-ils parmi nous ? Pour répondre à cette question, nous avons à l'antenne le spécialiste Maurice Rosier, bonjour Maurice !_

 _\- Bonjour Jean Pierre._

 _\- Alors Maurice, dites nous tout ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous ne sommes pas seul dans l'univers ?_

 _\- Eh bien voyez vous, avec le nombre de planètes présentes dans l'univers – duquel nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue, je vous le rappelle – il est statistiquement impossible qu'une vie ne se soit développée que sur Terre. De plus, les gens on tendance à penser à la vie telle que nous, humains, l'appréhendons. Nous avons besoin d'eau pour vivre, mais pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas exister une forme de vie, adaptée à son environnement, et qui donc n'aurait pas besoin de liquide pour vire ? C'est très probable. De plus, un scientifique américain à prouvé que… »_

Clint éteignit la radio en levant les yeux au ciel. Les animateurs ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer pour remplir leurs heures d'audience. Des extraterrestres. Rien que ça. Et des anges, aussi, peut être ? Ou des dragons ? N'importe quoi. Dire que les gens étaient près à gober des histoires aussi abracadabrantes. Comme disait l'expression, plus c'est gros, plus ça passe. Enfin, mieux valait entendre parler de petits hommes vert que de politique. Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe ! Il tapota son volant avec impatience, coincé à un feu rouge. Il aimait bien sa voiture, vraiment, mais la prochaine fois, il prendrait le tram. Au moins, il n'aurait pas d'embouteillage ! Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu ses collègues qu'il serait en retard. Fury allait surement l'engueuler. Bah. Il suffirait qu'il trouve un baggel et qu'il l'offre à son patron pour se faire pardonner. Le pouvoir de la nourriture.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule de son tableau de bord lui apprit qu'il était huit heures dix-sept du matin. Il avait donc dix-sept minutes de retard. Bah. Gabriel restait tout le temps un peu plus tard, de toute façon. Le feu passa enfin au vert, et il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour enfin arriver à destination. Après un créneau ma foi parfaitement exécuté, le jeune homme sortit de sa Citroën Visa en balançant son mégot dans l'un des fumoirs près de lui. Comme toujours, la cigarette atterrit pile au centre du tas de sable. Il croisa des jeunes sur le trottoir – l'un d'entre eux désigna sa voiture du doigt avec un ricanement. Il renifla, pas le moins du monde vexé. D'accord, sa voiture était complètement pourrie et surement bonne pour la casse. Mais c'était SA voiture. Non mais. Il traversa la rue et s'arrêta finalement devant l'un des bâtiments. Comme tout les matins, il releva la tête et laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le Refuge.

Il travaillait dans l'association depuis maintenant cinq ans. Cinq longes années que tout les matins, il leva la tête vers la pancarte un peu défraichie et se disait qu'un jour, il faudrait peut être penser à la repeindre. Le bâtiment en lui-même n'était pas extraordinaire, même plutôt passe partout. Il n'y avait que la pancarte portant fièrement ses mots : Le Refuge. Et l'association portait bien son nom. Ouvert toute la semaine, à toute heure, le bâtiment abritait un petit groupe de personne espérant apporter du réconfort et de l'aide à des jeunes jetés de chez eux par une famille intolérante. La raison ? L'homosexualité. Beaucoup trop de personnes, souvent des jeunes, parfois même des gamins, finissaient par passer la porte du Refuge, avec bien trop de larmes dans les yeux et d'insultes dans la tête. _Ma mère m'a mit à la porte quand je lui ai dit que j'aimais les garçons. Ma sœur c'est suicidée parce que tout le monde la traitait de lesbienne. Je suis tout seul, je sais plus quoi faire. Aimez-moi._

Alors il aidait. Ils aidaient tous. Clint avait une profonde aversion, un immense mépris pour les personnes racistes, homophobes, sexistes, ou n'importe quelle personne qui dénigrait un autre être humain sous prétexte qu'il était différent. L'association était ouverte à tous et les employés travaillaient d'arrache pied pour aider les gens dans le besoin. Clint était de ceux là. Une petite équipe pour une grande aide. Il aimait son travail.

Après une petite seconde à fixer la pancarte, Clint poussa finalement la porte pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne dans le corridor – ce n'était pas étonnant, il était encore tôt. Des rires lui parvinrent de derrière une porte mis close. Ah, finalement, il semblerait que quelqu'un soit déjà là. Il poussa la porte avec un sourire sur le visage.

« - Salut tout le monde. Vous en faites du bruit dès le matin. »

Différentes exclamation lui répondirent. Il posa son manteau sur le dos d'un des canapés et s'approcha un peu plus du centre de la pièce. Le Salon, comme tout le monde l'appelait. Parce que la pièce principale y ressemblait beaucoup. Il y avait les trois canapés défoncés et le fauteuil, en face de la télévision et de la console de jeu, et la table basse ou trainait toujours quelques brochures et magasines. Un peu plus à droite, une immense table qui faisait presque toute la longueur de la pièce, et un petit coin cuisine, sans parler de la bibliothèque qui croulait sous les ouvrages en tout genre, et les quelques ordinateurs mis à disposition. Tout était fait pour avoir une ambiance la plus cosy possible. Clint aimait le Salon. Encore plus lorsqu'il y avait du monde dedans, comme actuellement.

« - Hey Clinty ! On est encore en retard ? Fit une jeune femme en lui tirant la langue. Ton antiquité roulante aurait-elle enfin lâché ?

\- Pais à son âme d'épave ! ajouta le garçon assis près d'elle en mordant dans une tartine.

\- Ma voiture est toujours vivante et elle vous emmerde, rétorqua Clint en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ? »

La jeune fille fit la moue. Elle attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange en secouant des cheveux roses. Comme toujours, les épis colorés de Nymphadora Tonks défiaient les lois de la physique. Elle et son camarade amateur de tartine étaient ce que Clint appelait des internes. Ils vivaient à l'association de façon permanente, en attendant de pouvoir trouver un appartement, ou dans le cas de certains, d'être majeurs. Leurs chambres se situaient deux étages au dessus, au même niveau que ceux des employés de nuit, pour qu'ils puisent être disponible pour ceux qui se révélaient parfois êtres de vrais gamins. Ils étaient trois, et se relayaient toute les nuits de la semaine – il arrivait parfois que Clint remplace l'un d'eux. Les adolescents étaient pour le moment au nombre de quatre, mais Clint avait connu l'internat clairement surchargé. Ils étaient dans une période calme.

« - C'est mercredi, je n'ai pas cours, l'informa le garçon. Mon prof de bio n'est pas là, j'avais que lui aujourd'hui. Mais le prof de littérature de Dora est là, lui…

\- Peter, t'es une balance. J'espère que tu mourras jeune et chauve. »

Ledit Peter ricana en finissant son petit déjeuné. Etudiant depuis peu dans une université scientifique, le pauvre avait bien du mal à ne pas sombrer sur le poids des cours qui lui tombait dessus. Il avait bien mérité une petite pause. Ses cheveux rivalisaient avec ceux de Tonks à force de se dresser sur sa tête, dans le pur style coiffés par l'oreiller. Oreiller qui avait laissé une grosse marque sur la joue de l'adolescent. Son haut était également tout froissé, ce qui allait bizarrement avec le motif toile d'araignée qui l'ornait. Clint se servit un café et écouta distraitement la jeune fille se plaindre que son prof de littérature était un con, et puis que de toute façon il puait de la gueule. Plutôt que de se concentrer sur la complainte de l'interne, Clint préféra avaler une gorgée de café avant de reprendre la parole.

« - T'a l'air pas frai. Mauvaise nuit ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. Mais ça va, y'avait Coulson cette nuit. »

Clint hocha la tête. Phil Coulson était l'un des surveillants de nuit, « le seul à peut près sain d'esprit » comme disait Dora. L'archer aurait plus dit que Phil était le plus rassurant, avec sa capacité à paraitre calme dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Chacun sa définition. C'était aussi le plus ancien d'entre eux. A vrai dire, c'é tait lui et le directeur Fury qui avaient bataillé pour monter l'association. Tout les autres n'étaient arrivé qu'après. Phil avait gardé ce monopole. Si les internes n'avaient aucun problème pour se confier à tous les surveillants, qu'ils soient de nuit ou non, Coulson avait ce petit truc en plus. Peut être sa manière de toujours prendre les choses le plus simplement du monde ? Allez savoir.

« - Il est repartit ?

\- I peut près quinze minute, confirma Tonks en s'étirant. C'est Bucky qui le remplace. Il est avec Fury, là.

\- Une raison particulière ? Demanda l'archer en fronçant les sourcils. »

Fury ne recevait presque personne dans son bureau. En fait, il n'était quasiment jamais dans son bureau – enfin si, mais quand il pouvait l'éviter, il préférait largement le confort du fauteuil du Salon. Le Fauteuil de Fury. Il y avait vraiment son nom dessus, gravé par un des anciens internes qui s'amusait de voir le directeur assis sur la chaise comme sur un trône.

« -' Sais pas, fit la jeune fille en haussant des épaules. Peut être qu'il va le forcer à se couper les cheveux ? »

Clint pouffa avec les deux autres. Certes, c'était mesquin, mais les cheveux de Bucky Barnes étaient l'un des sujets de plaisanterie les plus appréciées, comme sa propre voiture et le cache œil de Fury. Il trainait quelque part une liste des théories sur le comment le directeur avait perdu son œil. Parmi les moins farfelues, on trouvait « Il l'a parié à un tournois de poker » « Il s'est mis une cuiller dans l'œil en mangeant un yaourt » ou bien « Il est né avec un seul œil ». Clint était particulièrement fier de son « Il a obtenu la vie éternelle mais il doit cacher son œil de la lumière, sinon il meure comme un vampire ». Il trainait beaucoup trop avec Tonks pour son propre bien. En parlant de la jeune femme, il pointa sur elle un indexe accusateur.

« - Toi, tu vas en cours. Je m'en fiche si ton prof pue de la gueule, tu sais que c'est une des conditions pour la chambre ! »

Tonks poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et se laissa tomber sur la table avec un geignement. Dire qu'elle pensait pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet… Mais visiblement, son plan avait une fois de plus échoué. Elle marmonna dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas, argumentants comme quoi de toute façon ils étaient tous des illuminatis ligué contre elle, avant de se relever et de se trainer vers les escaliers avec une démarche de mort vivant. Elle avait oublié que c'était Clint, ce matin. Le nain l'aurait surement laissé passer la mâtiné à glander, lui !... A tout bien réfléchir, non, Gabriel l'aurait envoyé à l'université à grand coup de pied au cul. Foutus sadiques ! Les deux hommes la regardèrent disparaitre en haut des marches avant d'échanger un regard. Tonks et le système éducatif. L'histoire d'une vie. Peter s'apprêtait à lancer une fine remarque quand un homme dévala les escaliers en sens inverse, un habituel air renfrogné sur le visage. Le nouveau venu s'affala sans aucune grâce à la table et Clint lui lança un regard moqueur.

« - Bonjour mon rayon de soleil ! Ta joie de vivre nous éblouie tous.

\- Vas te faire foutre, grommela Bucky en se servant un café.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne demande que ça ! »

L'adolescent à côté d'eux éclata de rire quand le brun fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à son collègue, lequel répondit en lui envoyant un baiser. Faire tourner Bucky en bourrique était l'une des activités préférées de Clint. Bon, Gabriel avait la médaille d'or de l'emmerdeur (officiellement décernée par Tonks) mais il se défendait tout de même bien. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit de sa tasse de café. Comme toujours, Clint laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur le bras artificiel de son ami. Depuis le temps, il n'était toujours pas habitué. Enfin si, bien sur, il n'avait de toute façon connu Bucky qu'avec. C'était juste que, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la façon dont il avait perdu son bras n'avait dût être qu'affreusement douloureuse.

« - Que voulais Fury, au fait ? Demanda-t-il en se lavant pour aller mettre sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Parler de l'intervention prévue au lycée des gosses, la semaine prochaine. Gabriel à un empêchement, il ne pourra pas y aller.

\- Il t'a demandé de le remplacer ? Fit Clint en haussant un sourcil. Tout le monde sait que tu es un modèle de communication.

\- Je t'emmerde. Mais oui, on ira avec Phil. »

Peter resta silencieux. Il aurait bien aimé une intervention de ce genre, lui, lorsqu'il était au lycée. Il n'y avait que ses amis proches qui étaient au courant qu'il habitait au refuge. Le directeur de sa fac et ses professeurs, aussi. Non pas qu'il en avait honte, pas du tout. Mais il préférait que l'information de s'ébruite pas. On ne savait jamais.

« - Heu… Ex-excusez moi ? »

Clint releva la tête de la table avec un sourcil haussé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un jeune homme, visiblement très mal à l'aise, habillé en vendeur de hot dog, ou peut être de pizza. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air rassuré d'être là. L'homme se releva de l'évier sur lequel il était appuyé pour venir à sa rencontre, glissant sur son visage un sourire apaisant. Derrière eux, Peter avait continué de discuter avec Bucky, à un volume un peut moins élevé. Il savait que le surveillant gardait une oreille sur la conversation. Depuis le temps qu'il voyait défiler des ados paumés dans le Salon, il s'avait comment ça se passait. A la porte, l'inconnu se mordillait les lèvres lorsque Clint arriva à sa hauteur.

« - Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

\- O-oui, je… Je voulais, enfin, je voudrais, o-on est bien au Refuge ici ? »

Clint ne se fit même pas la réflexion que la pancarte sur le mur était quand même explicite. Il avait trop l'habitude de ce genre de phrase. Il se contenta donc de répondre le plus ouvertement possible.

« - Oui, c'est ici. Je m'appelle Clint. Tu à besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Moi c'est Sammandriel… »

Le garçon n'ajouta rien, il semblait chercher ses mots et commencer à légèrement paniquer. Une fois de plus, Clint avait déjà vu ça, aussi il savait comment régir. Il lui sourit en lui désignant le Salon du pouce, l'air amical.

« - Enchanté, Sammandriel ! Entre, fais comme chez toi. Tu veux un café ? Il doit en rester un peu.

\- Ah euh, oui, merci… »

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce. L'archer observait un peu le nouveau venu – il avait définitivement pas l'air d'aller bien. Bucky et Peter saluèrent rapidement le garçon avant de se décaler légèrement, lui laissant un peu d'intimité avec Clint. Ce n'était jamais facile d'épancher son cœur avec des oreilles indiscrètes pour écouter. Le blond tendit une tasse à l'adolescent, qui le prit avec un air reconnaissant.

« - Alors, dit moi. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? »

Sammandriel baissa les yeux sur sa tasse. Ouch. Mauvais. Visiblement, il avait peur de parler de ses problèmes, alors même qu'il était en terrain ami.

« - J'ai entendu parler de l'association… Ils ont dit que vous pouviez aidez les personnes comme moi.

\- Homosexuelles, tu veux dire ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres, les mains tremblantes.

« - Je suis bisexuel, en fait… J'ai un petit copain depuis quelques mois, e-et je voulais en parler avec ma mère, parce que je l'aime vraiment, enfin ce n'est pas comme avant quoi, où je sortais un peu avec des gens pour le fun, vous voyez ?

\- Je vois. Et ensuite ?

\- J-je l'ai dit à ma mère e-et… Elle a dit que j'étais un monstre, que je n'étais pas son fils et qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une erreur de la nature comme moi sous son toit e-et e-elle m'a mit à la porte ! »

Clint vit avec tristesse les larmes commencer à couler le long des joues du jeune homme, qui s'empressa de poser sa tasse pour les essuyer du revers de la manche – en vain, puisqu'elles étaient tout de suite remplacer par d'autres. L'archer attrapa un mouchoir dans sa poche et lui tendit, se reprochant un peu pour pouvoir lui parler.

« - Hey, hey, du clame, ça va aller. Tu n'es pas tout seul, d'accord ? On est là. Tu n'es pas un monstre, certainement pas une erreur de la nature, sinon croit moi, y'aurais un sacré paquet d'erreur qui erreraient dans le monde.

Le pauvre gamin hocha la tête, toujours secoué par ses sanglots. A chaque fois, à chaque gamin qui finissait en larme dans le Salon, le cœur de Clint se serrait un peu plus et il souhaitait d'innommables malheurs à tous les monstres qui faisaient endurer ça à leurs enfants, proches, amis. Comment on pouvait rejeter ainsi son fils pour une raison aussi idiote que son attirance sexuelle ? Ils n'imaginaient pas la souffrance que ses gens enduraient ensuite.

« - C'est ma m-mère… Pourquoi e-elle…

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme ça, certaines personnes sont bien plus étroites d'esprit que d'autres, elles ne peuvent pas accepter qu'on peu être heureux différemment qu'a leur manière. Mais tu n'a pas à te forcer pour leur plaire, tu comprends ? Ta mère va comprendre qu'elle a fait une énorme erreur en te disant toutes ses horreurs.

\- M-mais qu'est ce que je vais f-faire ? J'ai nulle part où aller, j-j'ai pas vu mon père depuis des années, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant ou…

\- Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrais t'accueillir ? Demanda Clint en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ton copain, quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

Sammandriel se redressa en essuyant une nouvelle fois son visage, l'air amer. Clint était un peu impressionné. Les crises de larmes étaient souvent biens plus longues et fatigantes, tant pour les gosses que pour les membres du Refuge qui tentaient de les aider. Mais maintenant qu'il avait déballé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il semblait reprendre ses esprits à toute vitesse, et se forcer à surmonter les mots de sa mère le plus possible. C'était remarquable.

« - Les parents de mon mec sont aussi cons que ma mère… Je ne veux pas aller chez lui et risquer de le mettre dans la même situation que moi. I-il y a ma tante, elle ne s'entend pas avec ma mère et je sais qu'elle n'est pas homophobe… E-elle acceptera peut être de m'héberger quelques temps…

\- D'accord, fit Clint en hochant la tête. Tu veux l'appeler ou tu réfère que je le fasse ? Tu a son numéro ?

\- Je vais le faire…, murmura le jeune homme avant de relever les yeux. Est ce que je peux rester ici le temps qu'elle vienne ?

\- Bien sur ! On ne va pas te laisser dehors. Fait comme chez toi. Si t'a pas de portable, y'a un téléphone là bas. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se fendit d'un sourire timide, avant de se lever pour aller passer son coup de téléphone. Clint se passa une main sur la nuque. Dans ses cas là, il ne pouvait rien faire judiciairement… C'était déjà arrivé que l'un des jeunes portes plaintes contre un parent, pour violence. Sammandriel n'avait rien dit à propos de quelconque coups, et il n'en voyait pas sur sa peau, mais il savait d'expérience que les marques se trouvaient généralement sous les vêtements. Bucky devait avoir suivit le même cheminement de pensées, puisqu'il se pencha vers lui pour murmurer.

« - Alors ?

\- Classique, fit Clint sur le même ton. Il est en train d'appeler sa tante, elle devrait pouvoir l'héberger. Il à l'air de prendre la chose… Etonnamment bien.

\- Habitué à l'homophobie ?

\- Peut être. Ou alors il ne s'entendait déjà pas avec sa mère, ou bien il est juste très fort. Personne ne réagit de la même manière. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Oui, ils en avaient vu, des palettes de réaction différentes. Du mutisme aux crises de larmes, passant par la colère et les envies de suicide… Tous les jeunes avaient leur propre manière de gérer le rejet. Certains mieux que d'autre, comme Sammandriel. Ils observèrent un instant le jeune homme qui parlait au téléphone – une larme éparse coulait sur sa joue, mais rien de plus. Garçon courageux. Peter termina tranquillement son petit déjeuné en balançant des miettes dans les cheveux du surveillant, lequel l'envoya bouler en lui collant un coup de magasine à l'arrière du crâne. Non mais ! Aucun respect de l'autorité, franchement c'était une honte. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sammandriel raccrochait le téléphone et se dirigeait vers eux. Il avait l'air soulagé.

« - Ma tante est d'accord pour que je vienne habiter chez elle. Elle avait l'air très en colère au téléphone, elle voulait appeler ma mère…

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui à dit ? Demanda Bucky qui retirait toujours les miettes de ses cheveux.

\- De pas le faire. Ça n'arrangera rien. Mais comme son boulot est super prenant, elle pourra venir que demain…

\- Aucun problème, balaya Clint avec un geste de la main. On à des chambres en haut. Tu peux en prendre une sans problèmes. Peter te montrera. »

L'interpelé offrit un sourire et un signe de main à Sammandriel. Le jeune homme semblait à nouveau sur le point de pleurer, mais pas de tristesse, cette fois ci. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour reprendre contenance et répondit au sourire de Peter.

« - Merci pour tout… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

\- C'est notre boulot, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Remercie plutôt ta tante de ne pas être étroite d'esprit. »

Bien vite, Peter emmena Sammandriel à l'étage, pour lui montrer les chambres – quelques minutes plus tard, Bucky avait gueulé à Dora que si elle ne se magnait pas de partir à l'université, il viendrait lui-même la chercher par la peau du cul. S'en était suivit une tornade rose qui dévalait les escaliers en criant au brun qu'elle le détestait avant de claquer la porte pour aller courir après son tram. Ils ne virent pas beaucoup plus de monde ce jour-ci. Une mère venant se renseigner pour ne pas faire de gaffe avec sa fille, un couple demandant des informations sur de la contraception… Sammandriel et Peter avaient très vite sympathisé, et le nouveau venu c'était proposé d'aider son camarade dans ses révisions, puisque la PlayStation était en panne. Au fur et à mesure des heures, ils voyaient la nuit tomber et les internes renter au bercail. Tonks c'était lamentée pendant près d'une demi-heure sur la note qu'elle avait obtenue en littérature, ce à quoi Bucky avait répondu que si elle voulait des bonnes notes, elle devrait être plus régulière en cours. La jeune fille c'était mise à bouder. Sammandriel avait fait la connaissance des deux derniers internes, les jumeaux Maximoff. Il restait un peu étonné face à l'excentricité et les vulgarités de Pietro, mais c'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Wanda. Peut être parce qu'elle était la plus calme de tous ? Il avait aussi fait connaissance avec la fameuse, la légendaire cuisine de James Buchanan Barnes. Quand bien même ce n'était que des pâtes à la bolognaise, son expression d'extase fit ricaner ses camarades, et Bucky se rengorgea comme un coq – ce à quoi Clint rétorqua qu'a flatter son égo comme ça, le brun finirait pas ne plus passer le portes. Fury était sortit de son bureau pour venir manger avec eux, chose plutôt rare, le directeur se méfiant de la cuisine du brun depuis qu'il avait accidentellement mordu dans un piment quelques années plus tôt.

« -… Et là je te promets, elle nous sort un de bruit de canard, on était mort de rire t'imagine même pas ! »

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire alors que Tonks refaisait sa célèbre imitation du canard. Habitués, les surveillant se contentaient de vaguement discuter en essayant de ne pas mettre de la bolognaise partout – pout la classe, on repassera. Ils entendirent une discrète sonnerie et Fury vérifia son portable avant de plisser l'œil et de soupirer. Clint leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« - C'est Phil, expliqua le directeur. Il ne pourra pas assurer la garde de nuit, il est malade.

\- Il allait très bien ce matin, fit Bucky avec incrédulité.

\- Tu sais bien comment il est. Il sera là demain soir, frai et remis sur pied, répondit Clint en haussant les épaules. Il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il ne vienne pas bosser. Ça doit être une grippe carabinée ou un truc du genre.

\- En attendant, on a personne pour être là cette nuit, soupira Fury en se pinçant l'arête du nez. J'ai accordé un congé à Gabriel et Charlie est toujours malade. »

L'œil marron du directeur se posa immédiatement sur Clint. Lequel soupira et laissa sa tête reposer sur la table. Il savait que ça allait forcément tomber sur lui ! Bucky lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant, bien heureux de ne pas être à sa place. C'était lui qui était resté la dernière fois, et les gosses avaient inondé la salle de bain de Dora avec leurs conneries.

« - D'accord, d'accord, gémit Clint en secouant sa serviette comme un drapeau blanc. Je garde les monstres en cage, promis. »

Dora lui tira la langue.

* * *

Le repas fini et la table débarrassée, tout le monde s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations. Peter et Pietro s'acharnaient à essayer de faire marcher la console, affalée sur le tapis, un paquet de chips à la main. Wanda était montée dans sa chambre et Dora lisait un livre, une histoire de sorcier si l'on en croyait le titre. Sammandriel était au téléphone avec sa tante, lui assurant que non, il ne lui en voulait pas de son retard, et que oui, il était parfaitement bien installé pour la nuit. Clint regardait tout ce beau monde, le menton calé dans sa main, assis à la table. Il aimait son boulot. Quand sonna dix heure trente, il envoya ceux qui traînaient encore au Salon se coucher à coup de pied au cul. Pietro essaya bien de le soudoyer à l'aide de chips au vinaire, mais l'archer fut intraitable : en chambre la marmaille ! Après une demi-heure passée à engueuler Dora qui ne voulait pas éteindre la lumière de sa chambre, sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas fini son chapitre, la calme se fit enfin sur les chambres du Refuge. Encore une demi-heure à veiller au grain, et quand les ronflements de Pietro se firent entendre derrière sa porte, Clint s'autorisa à aller se coucher. Il laissa la porte entrebâillée, comme à son habitude, et vérifia une dernière fois le silence du couloir avant de s'avachir dans les draps pour plonger dans le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit étouffé. Il releva la tête, encore groggy de sommeil. Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui appris qu'il était trois heure du matin et il balança ses jambes hors du lit, de mauvaise humeur. Si c'était encore Pietro qui allait piquer des gâteaux en douce dans le placard de la cuisine, le gamin allait en prendre pour son cul ! Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre – étrange, la lumière dus Salon n'était pas allumée. Il tendit l'oreille, peut être que c'était juste l'un des internes qui était passé aux toilettes ? Il haussa les épaules dans le noir. Visiblement, ce n'était rien… Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre quand il entendit une nouvelle fois quelque chose. Cette fois, il était certain d'avoir pus identifier un sanglot. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança dans le couloir est ce que c'était Peter qui faisait encore un cauchemar ? Non… Il tripota un peu l'appareil auditif de son oreille droite. Il l'avait gardé pour dormir, il avait quelque peu glissé. Il finit par se stopper devant l'une des portes de chambre, et poussa un soupire. Bien sur. Il aurait dût s'y attendre.

Doucement, il poussa la porte de la chambre et alluma le plafonnier. Sammandriel sursauta et se redressa en s'essuyant le visage, prenant immédiatement un air coupable.

« - Clint… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, pardon…

\- C'est rien. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il s'avança dans la chambre jusqu'à s'asseoir à la chaise du bureau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la tête de Pietro passer par l'encadrement de la porte, avant de se retirer et refermer un peu mieux la porte. Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Règle tacite entre les internes quand l'un d'entre eux était avec un surveillant, on les laissait seul. Surtout si c'était au milieu de la nuit. Sammandriel s'assit sur son lit, les yeux encore humides.

« - C'est rien… C'est juste… ça fait beaucoup en une journée… »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire qui sonnait tellement faux que Clint en eu mal au cœur. Dieu qu'il détestait les nuits du genre.

« - Je comprend, répondit-il. On est tous passé par là, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger. »

Sammandriel baissa les yeux, les releva aussitôt pour les braquer dans ceux de Clint. Ils exprimaient tellement de choses à la fois que l'archer en avait le vertige. Pourquoi des gamins se retrouvaient dans une telle situation ?

« - C'est juste… Comment est ce que les gens peuvent être aussi… aussi comme ça ! On a rien fait de mal, que je sache ! En quoi c'est différent d'un amour entre un homme et une femme, hein ? On s'aime, c'est le principal ! »

Après la tristesse, la colère. Comme une étape de deuil. L'adolescent avait replié ses bras autours de ses genoux, visiblement écœuré de l'humanité. Il y avait de quoi, songea Clint en se rapprochant un peu. Heureusement que tout le monde n'était pas comme ça. Fury, par exemple. Il était parfaitement hétérosexuel, et pourtant il avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour monter le Refuge.

« - Je sais pas. Les gens sont comme ça, c'est tout. Enfoncés dans leur connerie. C'est eux qui on un problème, pas nous. Ils sont trop centré sur leur petite personne pour voir qu'il y à d'autre façon de vivre que la leur…

\- Je ne comprends pas… Marmonna le jeune homme. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Moi non plus, gamin. Moi non plus. »

Ils discutèrent encore près d'une heure. Il y eu des larmes, beaucoup, de la colère, beaucoup, et du désespoir, un peu. Quand Sammandriel fini par retomber une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil, Clint quitta la chambre à pas de loups. La lumière du couloir s'alluma et Peter passa la tête hors de sa chambre, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. A sa question muette, Clint répondit en levant le pouce et l'étudiant sourit avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Tout le couloir avait dût être réveillé par Pietro – ce gamin était la discrétion incarnée, en plus d'être une tornade infatigable. De retour dans sa propre chambre, Clint se laissa tomber dans son lit en fixant le plafond au dessus de lui. D'une main molle, il attrapa son portable. Il avait un message de Coulson. Il eu un demi-sourire. Même malade à en crever, Phil gardait toujours un œil sur ses collègues et protégés.

 _« Comment ça se passe ? »_

 _« Bah. La routine. »_

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la deuxième fois, le soleil perçait à travers des rideaux de sa chambre. Sept heures du matin. Il entendait des conversations à l'étage du dessous. Les gamins étaient levés, sans doute près à partir à l'université. Il chercha quelques minute la force de s'arracher à son lit et passa à la sale de bain pour être un peu plus présentable – hum, magnifique coiffure, on aurait dit Tonks. Il était finalement sept heures quinze quant il passa la porte du salon, et il ne restait que Sammandriel et Wanda, qui discutaient tranquillement autours d'un thé. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, surement à cause des cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, mais Clint le balaya d'une main. C'était son boulot.

« - Bien dormis ?

\- Ça va, répondit Wanda en lui tendant une tasse de café. Tiens, je t'ai sauvé ça. J'ai vérifié que personne n'avait craché dedans, aussi. On n'est jamais trop prudent ! »

Clint lui ébouriffa les cheveux en signe de reconnaissance. Le café était l'une des autres règles tacites des internes. Quiconque finissait le café sans en refaire par la suite s'exposait à de graves conséquences. C'était jeudi, il savait que la jeune femme n'avait cours qu'a partir de onze heure, et ne fit donc aucun commentaire à se sujet. Il était déjà passé dans les chambres histoire d'être sur que Dora ou Pietro ne s'étaient pas planqués sous leur lit pour pouvoir sécher.

« - Quand est ce que ta tante viens te chercher ? Demanda Clint en savourant son café –divin café.

\- Elle arrive, répondit Sammandriel en désignant son téléphone. Elle vient de m'envoyer un message. »

En effet, à peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'ils entendirent la porte claquer, et une femme entre deux âges passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle aperçut Sammandriel en face de Wanda. Elle entra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonies et sous le regard attendrit des deux autres, vint enlacer son neveux dans une étreinte poulpesque.

« - Sammy ! Mon dieu je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Quand je vais téléphoner à ta mère…

\- Ça va, tata, je te le promets, tout va bien ! J'ai passé la nuit ici, grâce à Clint et aux autres. »

Il désigna l'homme derrière lui, lequel salua la femme d'un signe de main. Celle-ci consentit enfin à lâcher son neveu pour tendre une main vers lui avec un regard reconnaissant. Clint sut à se moment que Sammandriel serait bien mieux avec elle qu'avec sa mère.

« - Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Linda Hengelo, enchantée. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille.

\- Pas de quoi, fit Clint en serrant la main tendue. C'est surtout Sammandriel qui à fait le boulot. Faut en avoir, du courage, pour venir nous voir.

\- Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de ma sœur, soupira Linda en secouant la tête, dégouttée. Tu à bien fait de passer, Sammy. Ton oncle est partit récupérer tes affaires chez ta mère. Tu va pouvoir t'installer chez nous pour le temps qui te sera nécessaire. »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux humides, à nouveau. Wanda lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et il respira un bon coup pour reprendre contenance. Son cauchemar commençait à lentement se désagréger. Clint savait que tout ne serait pas aussi simple, mais avec un entourage aimant et sur la même longueur d'onde quelque, il ne doutait pas que le jeune homme puisse s'épanouir comme il le voulait.

« - Vous direz au revoir aux autres de ma part ?

\- Bien sur, fit Wanda avec un sourire. Et n'hésite pas à repasser nous voir quand t'a envie ! Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, okay ? »

Clint confirma d'un hochement de tête. Sammandriel lui tendit la main, la gratitude éclairant ses yeux. L'archer la serra avec un sourire. Il aimait son métier pour ses moments là. Ceux où les gamins retrouvaient un peu d'espoir. Sammandriel serra un instant Wanda contre lui, et partit avec sa tante en promettant de revenir. Les deux restant échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Quand la porte se fut définitivement refermée, Clint s'étira et attrapa son manteau accroché sur le mur.

« - Tu t'en va ? Demanda Wanda, un peu déçue.

\- Eh ouais, princesse. Bucky arrive dans quelques minutes. Ça ira ?

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Va-t'en donc, parrain indigne ! »

Clint eu un ricanement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux une nouvelle fois. Il sortit à l'extérieur du bâtiment et s'alluma une cigarette. Il faisait frai, se dit-il en resserrant les pans de sa veste autours de lui. Comme tous les jours depuis cinq ans, il leva les yeux vers la pancarte défraîchie qui ornait le mur. Le refuge portait bien son nom. Il aimait son boulot.


	3. Chapitre 2

**C'es l'heure du blabla inutil de l'auteur !**

 **Blabla # 1 : Ce chapitre ne devait absolument pas se passer comme ça à la base xD Il n'y avait ni la conversation téléphonique, ni l'histoire du journal, puis je me suit dit que ça faisait un peu vide et hop ! Il a accouché comme ça. Meh. Enfin ! Il est un peu plus court que le premier, mais j'en suis content.**

 **Blabla #2 : Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais cette histoire ne sera pas "a suivre". Comprennez, la plupart des épisodes son indépendants les uns des autres. Voyez ça comme NCIS ! Si un personnage meure dans un épisode, on ne les verra aps dans les suivant, mais la timeline n'ets pas clairement établie.**

 **Blabla #3 : Le Clint de cette histoire est un mélange entre le Clint des comics et des films, ne soyez pas surpris. Ils sont assez différents. Le Clint des comics est un peu looser et n'est Badass que dans des moments précis, il à un chien et il est sourd. Le Clint des film est un badass même quand il se fait recoudre, il à une famille et fait partie du Shield. La différence est subtile, mais elle est là.**

 **Breuh. Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini de jacasser, bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Celui ou celle qui me trouve la pièce de théâtre que récite l'un des personnages, je lui paie un cookie !**

* * *

Un roquet se mit à aboyer comme un fou sur le trottoir d'en face. La petite mamie à qui il appartenait les regarda passer d'un air scandalisé, à grand renfort de « ne t'inquiète pas Kiki, le gros chien ne vas pas te faire de mal ». Bien caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Clint ignora la vieille avec toute l'insolence dont il pouvait faire preuve et passa le portail du parc. Lucky se mit aussitôt à tirer sur sa laisse, excité à l'idée de pouvoir courir après les oiseaux qui picoraient tranquillement dans l'herbe. N'ayant pas la moindre envie de se faire trainer par son labrador de soixante kilos, Clint le détacha vite et le chien fonça à la vitesse grand V pour disparaitre après les oiseaux en aboyant comme un fou. Surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'il ne s'éloignait pas trop, son maitre se laissa tomber sur un banc et s'alluma une cigarette. Un groupe d'ados passa en riant, le temps n'était presque pas dégueulasse. Il souffla la fumée qu'il avait dans les poumons et rentra les mains dans ses poches pour les réchauffer – les températures avaient beau être chaudes pour un mois de février, il se les gelait tout de même. Voilà donc Clint Barton, peu habillé et l'estomac vide, qui surveillait son chien dans un parc à 13H30. Pourquoi il l'avait adopté déjà ?

Il observa un instant Lucky sauter en l'air à la poursuite d'une pie qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop près. Il n'était pas allé travailler depuis cinq jours, une grippe carabinée l'ayant cloué au lit. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus quarante de fièvre, il avait hâte de retourner travailler. Charlie l'avait harcelé pour savoir s'il allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle la veille au soir. La jeune femme l'avait atrophié pour qu'il se repose et raccroché aussi sec. Ses amis étaient fous. Tous.

Pendant quelques minutes, il resta là à regarder son chien perdre tout âge mental à la poursuite des oiseaux et d'un écureuil égaré, avant que son téléphone ne se mette à hurler _Mégalomania_ depuis sa poche. Avec une grimace, qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de mettre ça comme sonnerie, il sortit l'appareil. Le nom du contact lui tira un petit soupir. Il décrocha.

« - Allo ?

\- Salut, Clint. C'est Laura. »

Tu fais bien de préciser, songea-t-il, dès fois que ton contact serait subitement passé à Jean-Michel. On ne sait jamais.

« - C'était juste pour savoir, repris la jeune femme. Tu pourrais passer prendre les enfants un peu plus tôt, ce week-end ? L'hôpital à décidé de me rajouter des heures sup', et mes parents sont à l'autre bout du pays pour le mois.

\- Pas possible, je travaille. Mon patron m'a déjà accordé un congé, j'étais malade, mais avec l'hiver on à plus besoin de moi. Tu n'aura qu'à les déposer chez Nat' en passant. J'irais les récupérer là-bas.

\- Clint…

\- Quoi ? Excuse-moi de bosser hein. »

Il siffla un grand coup en éloignant le téléphone de son oreille. Lucky s'arrêta en un magnifique dérapage à ses pieds. La laisse remise et quelques secondes plus tard, ils reprenaient le chemin pour sortir du parc, et Laura reprenait à son oreille.

« - C'est pas ça et tu le sais. Depuis qu'on est séparé, combien de fois tu nous, tu leurs à fait ce coup là ? »

Il garda le silence. Leur séparation en s'était pas bien passée, pour les deux camps. Il préférait ne plus y penser. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de mal à laisser les gamins chez Natasha ? Elle les adorait, c'était elle-même qui avait fait cette proposition. Elle n'était que trop heureuse d'accueillir les gamins qui l'appelaient affectueusement « Tata Nat ».

« - Je ne fait aucun coup. Tu n'avais qu'à pas déménager si loin.

\- Mais bien sûr, c'est ma faute, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton grinçant. Ce n'est absolument pas toi qui cherche à m'éviter ! C'est tellement compliqué de faire 60 kilomètres pour venir chercher tes enfants. »

L'archer se pinça l'arrête du nez. Lucky aboya contre une voiture qui les avait dépassés un peu trop vite. Il avait froid, il avait faim, et il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son ex-compagne. Encore moins si elle l'accusait de choses qu'il n'avait pas fait. Clint Barton savait reconnaitre ses tors, merci beaucoup, alors qu'on ne vienne pas le faire chier avec des insinuations de ce genre !

« - Si ça te plait de croire ça… En attendant, je travaille. T'es pas la seule à devoir faire des heures sup, je te signale. C'est l'hiver, tu sais très bien qu'il y a toujours plus de monde à cette époque là.

« - Tu te rend compte que tu délaisse tes propres enfants pour d'autres qui ne sont même pas à toi ?

\- Je t'interdis ! Explosa l'archer dans le téléphone. »

Il prit ne grande inspiration. Comment… Elle n'avait surement pas à dire ça ! Et il ne délaissait pas ses enfants ! Jamais. Ils représentaient trop pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui – un couple le regardait de travers. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ce type à crier comme ça ?

« - Je t'interdis, repris-t-il d'une voix plus calme, de penser une seule seconde que je puisse simplement penser à délaisser mes gamins. Je travaille ! Comme toi à l'hôpital, en quoi est ce différent ? Non parce qu'a partir de là, allons-y, TU les lâche en avance, je te signale !

\- E… Excuse-moi, lui répondit la jeune femme dans le combiné. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était stupide.

\- No, t'aurais pas dût, fit-il sèchement. »

Laura avait au moins le mérite de paraitre embarrassée. La trace de remords qu'il entendait suffit à calmer Clint. Le travail… C'était ça, entre autre, qui les avait, éloigné d'abord, puis brouillé ensuite… Malgré tout, et s'il la détestait souvent, il ne pouvait pas se détacher d'elle si facilement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en montant les escaliers de son appartement.

« - Aller… On en parle plus. Dépose les enfants chez Nat, d'accord ? Je ferais aussi vite que je peux. Ne nous disputons pas pour rien.

\- D'accord. Merci… »

Il regarda Lucky tourner dans son panier et s'affala lui-même sur le canapé un peu défoncé. Un petit silence gêné s'installa. Que dire, maintenant ? C'était étrange comme situation. Il ne voulait pas se disputer plus avec son ex-compagne. L'avoir si loin de lui faisait assez mal comme ça. Amoureux ? Non, il ne l'était plus, part la force des choses. Attaché ? Oui. Très surement, oui. Presque sept semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus en face, et lorsqu'ils se téléphonaient, ça finissait une fois sur trois en crêpage de chignon. Les relations humaines…

« - Bon et bien, reprit soudain Laura. Je vais devoir y aller. Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. Embrasse les gosses pour moi. Et passe le bonjour à Mick.

\- Nick. Je le ferais. Au revoir.

\- Mmh. »

Il jeta son téléphone sur le canapé à peine avait-il entendu les tonalités signe qu'elle avait raccroché. Un soupire à fendre l'âme franchit ses lèvres et il rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond un peu jauni de son appartement. Bordel. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. Quelque chose d'humide sur sa main le fit sursauter et il baissa le regard. Lucky avait posé sa truffe sur sa peau, l'air de dire, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, maître ?

« - C'est rien, mon vieux… »

Il caressa l'animal qui posa d'autorité sa tête sur ses jambes pour ne pas qu'il se lève. Le geste arracha un sourire à Clint qui en profita pour lui grattouiller les oreilles. Quand il l'avait trouvé, il était trempé, abandonné à la pluie par un maître malveillant. Pauvre bestiole, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il l'avait immédiatement emmené chez le vétérinaire. Il avait bien fait, puisque selon celle-ci, l'animal avait une patte démise. A peine avait-il posé une patte sur le chien qui se réveillait, et il lui avait léché la main comme s'il le remerciait. Alors oui, il était faible, et une heure plus tard Lucky s'ébrouait joyeusement sur le tapis de son salon.

« - Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, hun ? Fallait que je sois aussi amoureux d'elle. »

\- Waf ! Répondit le chien qui ne devait certainement rien comprendre.

Du moment que son maître était heureux, il l'était aussi. Là, il avait la même tête que si on lui avait mangé sa gamelle sous le nez. Quelques minutes de plus à cajoler son canin ami, et Clint jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Presque quatorze heures. Il était temps qu'il aille travailler. Il devait remplacer Bucky. Il s'assura que Lucky ne manquait pas d'eau et souhaita une bonne après midi au chien, qui lui répondit par un aboiement enjoué, avant de sauter sur le canapé, une fois qu'il fût sûr que son maître ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

« - Salut les nains ! »

Absolument personne ne lui répondit, et pourtant, il y avait du monde dans le Salon. Amusé, il posa son manteau et admira la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Assis sur le sol du salon, Peter, Pietro et un jeune homme appelé Charlie disputaient une partie endiablée de Mario Kart, soutenus par diverses personnes. Pietro tomba dans la lave et lâcha une poignée de mot en sokovien, surement des insultes ou une quelconque métaphore imagée, puisque Wanda éclata de rire dans son livre. Allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de cette dernière, Tonks récitait ce qui semblait être une pièce de théâtre, son livre de littérature ouvert à côté d'elle.

« -… ferme tes mains, vite. Retiens-la. Tu verras, cela deviendra une petite chose dure et simple qu'on grignote, assis au soleil. Ils te diront tous le contraire parce qu'ils on besoin de ta force et de ton élan. Ne les écoute pas… »

Assis près d'eux, il y avait une jeune fille rousse, le nez orné de tâches de rousseur, qui ressemblait tellement à Charlie qu'il était impossible de les croire autre chose que frères et sœur. Et si elle était bien plus jeune, elle encourageait son frère en tempêtant presque autant que Pietro, tout en luttant contre un fou rire. Clint se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu mais Charlie passait de temps en temps, alors qui sait ? Son regard vaqua vers la table et un petit sourire éclaira son visage. Fixant le groupe, un peut à l'écart, une jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus regardait le groupe d'un air un peu absent, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains. Et, assis sur la table avec un paquet de bonbon entre les mains, Gabriel s'occupait de surveiller tout ce beau monde, du haut de son mètre soixante –cinq tout mouillé. Lorsqu'il aperçut Clint, son regard doré s'éclaira et un grand sourire un peu fourbe s'inscrit sur son visage. Il sauta de son perchoir pour s'approcher de lui, évitant habillement les jambes de Tonks qui dépassaient du canapé.

« - Heya Clinty-chou ! Comment vas mon archer slash collègue slash souffre douleur préféré ?

\- T'approche pas de moi, tu prépare un truc pas net, répondit Clint d'un ton faussement suspicieux. »

Gabriel éclata de rire et haussa des sourcils en lui tendant le paquet de bonbon.

« - Enfin, voyons. Je n'oserais pas.

\- Ben non, ce n'est tellement pas ton style, commenta sarcastiquement Dora qui avait relevé les yeux de son texte.

\- Je suis outré par tant de médiatrice. Tu me brise le cœur, Nymphadora.

\- M'appelle pas Nymphadora ! »

Il eu un ricanement et fit signe à Clint de venir s'asseoir à la table, où il lui servit un café. La jeune fille assise là lui fit un petit signe de main et il lui sourit. Gabriel lui tendit sa tasse et reposa ses fesses sur la table, dans l'espoir peut être de faire un peu plus grand. Si Bucky avait toujours ou presque cet air constamment blasé ou vaguement énervé, Gabriel était un rayon de soleil drogué au sucre. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas le remarquer lorsqu'il était dans une pièce, tellement son humour douteux et son exubérance attirait l'attention. Tout le monde était tout de suite en confiance avec Gabriel. Oh bien sûr, il tait parfois bien trop extraverti pour certain, mais il savait s'adapter. Il était le genre de personne à toujours avoir une petite phrase ou pique à lancer à quelqu'un. Sa cible préférée était Bucky. Le pauvre homme en avant parfois tellement marre qu'il l'avait une fois attaché au mur avec du scotch de chantier. Le bougre avait continué à babiller jusqu'à ce qu'un Bucky passablement énervé ne lui colle un bout de scotch sur les lèvres. Parce que oui, Gabriel ne se taisait _jamais_. Et il avait cette manie de toujours savoir…

« - Toi, il viens de t'arriver une couille. »

Clint grimaça. Il détestait être un livre ouvert. Mais on aurait presque dit que Gabriel arrivait à lire dans les pensées. Natasha savait faire ça aussi. Il eu un soupire et passa une main sur sa nuque. Est-ce qu'il avait envie d'en parler ? Non. Est-ce que Gabriel allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qui lui arrivait ? Oui.

« - J'ai eu Laura au téléphone.

\- Ah.

\- Oui, ah. »

Gabriel fit la moue. Il n'avait rencontré la jeune femme qu'une fois avant que Clint et elle se séparent, et il en avait gardé un plutôt bon souvenir. Mais il savait que quelque chose s'était très, très mal passé entre eux… Et Gabriel était peut être un fouineur incorrigible, mais son ami avait dit « non ». Et pour une fois il avait écouté. Sans chercher à savoir…

« - Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard inquisiteur par dessus sa tasse.

\- Pas vraiment… Elle m'a accusé de délaisser les gosses, et je me suis emporté.

\- Moi je trouve que tu fais un papa formidable, fit une voix rêveuse à côté d'eux. »

Les surveillants eurent un sourire. Clint ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de celle qui venait de les interrompre. Ils auraient pus trouver ça impoli, amis ça ne l'était absolument pas. Parce que c'était Luna. Elle était spéciale, Luna. Tout le monde s'était pris d'affection pour elle au Refuge. Et quand bien même elle était un peu bizarre, ils avaient haussé les épaules – n'étaient-ils pas tous un peu bizarre, après tout ?

« - C'est gentil, miss. Comment tu vas ? On ne t'avais pas vu depuis un moment.

\- Tu détourne la conversation, reprocha doucement Luna avant de cligner des yeux. Je vais bien, merci. Je suis venue avec Ginny. »

Elle désigna la jeune fille rousse qui s'engueulait gentiment avec Pietro parce qu'il essayait de tricher en poussant son frère dans la lave. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et leur fit un signe de main. Avant d'enfoncer un oreiller sur la tête de Pietro.

« - Ginny… C'est ta meilleure amie, c'est ça ? »

Luna hocha doucement la tête.

« - Je l'aime beaucoup. D'amour d'amitié. Comme Charlie voulait venir, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait nous emmener. Je voulais montrer à Ginny comme c'était bien ici…

\- Elle à l'air de s'amuser, fit remarquer Gabriel avec un sourire. Et à la maison ? Ça va ?

\- Ça va. Papa vas mieux vous savez ? Il a même repris le travail. C'était l'anniversaire de maman hier et il n'a presque pas pleuré. Je suis contente. On va pouvoir aller de l'avant, maintenant. Il m'a même dit que si j'avais une amoureuse, et bien il était content et il voulait juste que je le vive bien. »

Elle eu un grand sourire et s'assit sur la table à côté de Gabriel. Il lui entoura les épaules des bras pour lui ébouriffer un peu les cheveux, lui aussi un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Mais c'est super ça, Luna ! »

Elle eu un petit gloussement. Clint était heureux de la voir ainsi. La famille Lovegood avait traversé l'enfer. Quand la jeune fille avait passé la porte, sept mois en arrière, ils avaient face à eux une petite fille traumatisée par la mort violent de sa mère quelques semaines plus tôt, incapable de supporter la dépression de son père, qui n'arrivait simplement plus à s'occuper d'elle. Ajoutez à ça le fait que Luna se découvre une attirance pour les filles, et ils avaient à un moment craint qu'elle ne tombe elle aussi en dépression. Mais Luna, la courageuse petite Luna, avait juste relevé la tête et fait de son mieux pour aider son père à aller mieux. Elle avait poussé la porte pour juste quelques questions, elle était repartie avec la ferme intention de sortir son père de ses idées noires, deux jours plus tard. Une force de la nature.

« - Oui, tout vas bien aller, maintenant. Merci. »

Elle secoua un peu la tête et Clint pus apercevoir des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Cela lui tira un sourire et la gamine sauta de la table pour aller s'asseoir avec les autres, aussitôt happée par Ginny et Peter dans la guerre contre Pietro.

« - Elle à l'air heureuse.

\- Ouais, répondit Clint en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ça fait plaisir à voir, hein ?

\- A qui le dis-tu ! Elle le mérite.

\- Ça c'est sur, fit une chaude voix. »

Charlie se laissa tomber aux côtés de Gabriel. Ses cheveux roux attaché en catogan, ses yeux bleus empreints de rire, Clint retrouvait le premier garçon qu'il avait aidé à son entrée au refuge. Il lui tendit la main avec un large sourire, et le jeune homme s'empressa de la serrer. Il était heureux d'être de retours.

« - Hey, DragonBoy ! Fit Gabriel d'une voix joyeuse. Depuis combien de temps on t'avait pas vu ici ? Au moins un an !

\- Un an, et trois mois, plus précisément, sourit Charlie. J'étais en Roumanie. J'ai un boulot de zoologue là bas. Comme je suis en vacances, je suis revenu voir ma sœur et mes frères.

\- Luna nous à dit, tu les à emmené c'est ça ? C'est cool de ta part. »

Charlie aussi les épaules. Il y avait de la place dans la voiture, fallait ne pas gâcher. Il tira quelque chose de sa poche et le lança à Gabriel. C'était une coupure de journal. Le surveillant la déplia, curieux, et lit à voix haute.

« - _Le procès de Fenrir Greyback à enfin été clôt par la cours d'assise. L'homme de quartant-cinq ans était accusé d'avoir agressé un jeune homme du nom de Charlie Weasley à la sortie d'un bar gay, le sept août 2013. La victime est allé porter plainte, en réponse de quoi Greyback s'en est prit à son frère William « Bill » Weasley, qui à passé suite à cela presque deux mois à l'hôpital. L'homme était placé en détention provisoire jusqu'à son procès, où les juges l'on condamné à deux ans de prison sans sursit pour violence aggravée._

\- Deux ans ? S'étrangla Clint. Il aurait dût prendre au moins dix !

\- Je sais, fit Charlie d'une voix amère. Mais je suppose que cogner une tarlouze et à son frère n'est pas si important que ça. Bill gardera des cicatrices à vie, et lui il va passer _deux ans_ en prison.

\- C'est dégueulasse ! »

Gabriel avait l'air écœuré. Clint fulminait. Deux ans ? Non mais elle foutait quoi, la justice ?! Le juge avait été payé, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Deux ans…

« - Vous auriez vus ma mère… Elle était furieuse. Elle pense faire appel pour essayer de rétablir un peu ça, mais on n'y croit pas trop. De toute façon, on n'a pas les moyens de payer un deuxième procès. Mon frère Percy à bien essayé de faire quelque chose –il est en étude de droit, donc il c'est dit que peu être… Mais nan. Tout ce qu'on lui a dit, c'est qu'il devait se mêler en des affaires.

\- La justice est vraiment pourrie, gronda Gabriel. Putain mais j'y crois pas…

\- Personne y croit, ironisa Charlie. Quand j'ai appelé 'Lie pour lui dire, elle c'est mise à pleurer. »

L'archer grimaça. Lie, c'était Charlie. La leur, la surveillante. Charlie Weasley et Charlie Bradbury étaient très proche. Comme ils étaient roux tout les deux, les autres s'amusaient à dire qu'ils étaient des jumeaux séparés à la naissance. La jeune femme avait été bouleversée à l'agression de Bill, presque trois mois après qu'elle ait lié une amitié à toute épreuve avec son frère.

« - Ça pue la merde, conclu lugubrement Gabriel en jetant la coupure sur la table. Tu reste ? Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Elle sera contente de te voir.

Le roux secoua la tête. Non pas qu'il n'a pas envie de voir son amie, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas trop. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle craque en plein milieux du Refuge. De toute façon, il lui avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain. Il sentait déjà comment ça allait se passer. Elle allait pleurer, il allait pleurer, ils allaient pleurer, manger de la glace et finir par regarder Dirty Dancing. Cliché, oui. Mais tellement salvateur.

« - Nan. Je dois ramener les filles de bonne heure. Toute ma famille se réunit, se soir. Tous mes frères seront là.

\- Et la maison va rester debout ? Se moqua Gabriel pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Charlie le repoussa de la main avec un rire. Ouais, la famille Weasley au complet avait surement de quoi remplir une petite salle des fêtes. Une armée de roux affamé. Clint en aurait frissonné si l'image n'avait pas été hilarante.

« - Charlie, sale con ! Brama une voix depuis le canapé. Viens m'aider à réviser !

\- Ce que femme veut, ricana Charlie. »

Il fit un signe de main à ses amis et se vautra sur le canapé, plus précisément sur les jambes de Tonks, qui eu un cri de protestation. Clint regarda un instant l'adolescente et le jeune homme se battre, avant que son regard ne revienne sur Gabriel. Il avait la mine sombre.

« - Fai pas la gueule, Gab. On y peut rien…

\- Je sais, soupira le jeune homme au nom d'ange. C'est juste… C'est toujours comme ça. Ça me dégoutte. Dans deux ans ce type sera de nouveau libre, qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il va ne pas recommencer, ou même aller plus loin ? Rien. Et la justice elle fait quoi ? Rien. C'est dégueulasse. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Que dire de plus ? Lui aussi était écœuré. Ce sentiment d'impuissance… Il avait horreur de ça. Charlie de méritait pas ça. Bill ne méritait pas ça. Greyback… Greyback méritait bien pire. Ce type était un monstre. Gabriel passa une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Plus que lassé, il avait l'air… accablé. Voir Gabriel, l'infatigable, l'exubérant Gabriel dans cet état d'esprit ficha un coup au cœur à Clint. Encore un. C'était la journée, tiens.

« - Tu peut les gérer ? »

Il agita vaguement la main en direction du groupe qui avait décidé d'annexer la console.

« - J'vais prendre l'air. »

Il hocha la tête et Gabriel sauta de la table, pour se diriger vers la porte arrière du Salon. Clint le regarda s'éloigner, un peu triste. Bon sang. C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

Une dizaine de minutes pus tard, Charlie, Ginny et Luna s'en allaient, un quart d'heure et Charlie Bradbury passait la porte, son éternel sourire chaleureux plaqué sur le visage. Elle sauta au coup de Clint, sans s'arrêter de parler une seule seconde, puis sauta presque de ses bras pour aller rouspéter sur Dora qui n'était pas venue à l'un de ses rendez-vous d'embauche, et enfin elle remarqua l'absence de Gabriel. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle se tourna vers Clint. Il était où son ami le nain ? Clint lui désigna l'arrière court.

« - Charlie est passé. Il nous a dit pour Greyback… Il est allé se calmer à l'arrière. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

Charlie hocha la tête et son sourire revient en place, mais il y avait cette petite étincelle inquiète dans ses yeux qui ne trompait surement pas Clint. Mais comme pour eux tous. Le reste de l'après midi passa comme un mercredi. Gabriel refit surface, ayant retrouvé son attitude propre, celle qui donnait envie de s'arracher les cheveux et de lui cogner la tête contre de briques. Tonks et lui s'amusèrent à donner une représentation complètement sur jouée de la pièce que l'adolescente avait à apprendre, et Peter faillit bien mourir de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Quand il finit par remarquer qu'il avait dépassé ses horaires, l'artiste du dimanche récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla avec une tristesse forcée, _oh rage, au désespoir, oh pendule ennemie_ , et Wanda fini par remonter dans sa chambre, vite suivie de son jumeau. Ils avaient de devoirs à faire, merci bien. Finalement, et après le départ de Gabriel, l'après-midi fût assez calme. Clint eu un rendez-vous avec une maman éplorée, incapable de comprendre son fils, qui lui prit presque deux heures. A force de conseil avisés et d'écoute, il fini par rassurer la pauvre femme, et après elle vint un couple qui avait des problèmes au travail, et puis une adolescente toute timide qui osait à peine poser ses question, et puis deux lycéens venu chercher des informations pour un devoir à rendre… Au final, quand il poussa la porte de son appartement, Clint était épuisé physiquement et mentalement.

Lucky se mit aussitôt à aboyer dès qu'il vit son maitre passer la porte. Il était de retours ! Clint eu un sourire fatigué. Il avait eu une journée de merde, mais Lucky n'en avait visiblement rien à faire. Il s'affala dans le canapé et le chien sauta à sitôt à ses côtés, trop content de pouvoir faire un câlin à son maitre. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à lui lécher la joue.

« - Raaah, Lucky ! T'es crade ! »

Il repoussa quelque peu le chien qui aboya de plus belle. Au final, Clint se contenta de caresser l'animal, avec un petit sourire oui, mais un peu mélancolique aussi. La vie était une pute. Avec tout le monde. Il avait eu une journée de merde.

« - Bah… Demain est un autre jour. »

Aboiement. Sonnerie de téléphone. SMS de Natasha. Il eu un autre sourire, plus sincère, plus doux aussi. Comment Nat faisait pour savoir qu'il allait mal ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais bon, juste quelques mots sur un écran parvinrent à lui redonner le sourire.

 _« Tu veut en parler ? »_

Au final, quand il reposa son téléphone, il était presque minuit. Avec un gémissement, il était resté allongé bien trop longtemps, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit. Il resta à fixer le plafond quelques minutes. Quel est le sens de la vie ? Pourquoi je me bats ? Il réussit à s'endormir quand Lucky se roula en boule au pied du lit.

Il rêva de chien, de kart et de prison.

 **###**

 **Je ne veut PAS de déversement de haine envers Laura.**

(J'ai dût rajouter cette note après quelques reviews et je ne suis pas content.)


	4. Petite mise au point

Bonjour bonjour.

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre.

 _Tu te fous de notre gueule, Ray ? Tu sort deux chapitres et tu abandonne ? Tu nous prends pour des des cons ?_

Il se passe des choses dans ma vie qui font que je suis incapable d'écrire dur le sujet pour le moment, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir des idées. De plus j'ai fait d'autres choses (du RP notamment) qui me prennent beaucoup de temps, et enfin, je suis en terminale. Donc, je bosse. Voilà voilà.

Tout ça pour dire, n'attendez pas les chapitres de cette histoire. Il n'y en aura pas tant que je n'aurais pas réglé les choses de ma vie.Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne l'écriture -au contraire, mon envie remonte lentement. J4ai publié déjà deux réécritures, et il se peut que d'autres choses arrivent bientôt (comprenez, si j'ai le temps, et pas la flemme)

Voilà. Désolé à ceux qui suivaient cette histoire, et sûrement à bientôt !


End file.
